1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electromagnetic damper system that includes an electromagnetic damper which produces a vibration damping force.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in order to improve riding comfortableness of the vehicle, study and development of an electromagnetic damper that is capable of actively controlling a vibration damping force have been advanced. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-253989 discloses a damper system in which a propulsive force production device (the electromagnetic damper) which produces propulsive forces for a sprung mass and an unsprung mass and controls relative movement between the sprung mass and the unsprung mass is in parallel connected with a hydraulic damper in related art.
In general, as for a target vibration damping force (control of an unsprung vibration) that is requested of the electromagnetic damper, the relative velocity between the sprung mass and the unsprung mass is calculated from a damper stroke, and the target vibration damping force is decided based on the calculated relative velocity.